An Unexpected Course on New Years Eve
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Jeff goes to pick Annie up from the train station, where things take a unexpected turn
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Britta, just hang those crape paper chains over there, above the archway." Shirley said.

Shirley beamed as she looked at all her hard work. Pierce's New Years Eve party was starting in five hours and already the mansion was coming along nicely. At first she was hesitant when Pierce asked her to help him set up and organize his party (she almost hit him when he said "it's not like you'd be a servant or anything.") But she then realized she could be creative and show that she knew how to plan a party. So she agreed, on the condition that everyone in the group would help her set up. And they all came through for her.

Well, almost everyone.

She glared at Jeff, who was currently sitting on the couch with his phone. "I don't suppose you can put that thing down for a moment and actually help out."

"I am helping out. I'm staying out of the way."

"That's so lame Jeff." Britta said.

"It's legitimate. That's how I always helped my mom when she cleaned."

"I'm not one to speak badly about someone's mother, but if you were my son you'd never get away with that laziness in my house." Shirley said.

"Ok mother superior."

"Jeffrey, everyone else is helping. Troy and Abed are blowing up balloons."

"Ten bucks says they're making their voices sound like chipmunks."

"Even Pierce agreed to make a run to the liquor store."

"And how much to you want to bet he'll come back with magic beans or moonshine that will make you blind."

"Jeffrey!"

"Well what about Annie? She's not here."

"That's what you're going with. Your blaming the girl who's visiting her cousin and coming back today for the party. AND who still agreed to bring an appetizer."

Just then Britta's phone rang. She jumped off the ladder and pulled it out of her pocket as she answered it. "Hey Annie. How far away are you from Greendale?...What? That's terrible…Yea, I'll come get-." She suddenly grinned evilly as she looked at Jeff. "Actually, Jeff just volunteered to personally come get you. He jumped at the opportunity. We'll see you tonight."

"I volunteered for what?" Jeff said.

"That was Annie." Britta said as she hung up her phone. "There were some mechanical problems with the train she was going to take and now she's stranded. She called for a ride and I told her you would come get her."

"I'm not driving four hours there and back just to give someone a ride."

"You won't do someone a favor Jeff?"

"I'll do something reasonable. But driving two hours one way and another two back is outside my limit."

"It's Annie. I'd think you'd jump at the chance to play her knight in shining armor."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. _Milord, milady._"

"Oh for heaven's sake you two, stop bickering with each over." Shirley said. "Jeffery, just go get Annie. It'll give you a chance to do your favorite helping out activity, staying out of the way."

"Fine, I'll go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jeff pulled his lexis into the train station he saw Annie sitting on the curb. She practically beamed rainbows from her eyes as he got out of the car. "Jeff!" She ran over and hugged him with more feeling then he anticipated. "Thank you. I didn't think anyone, thank you."

"I'm just picking you up. It's not like I'm giving you a kidney or anything." He said.

"I know. It's just…" she bit her lower lip in sadness before grabbing her suitcase. "Can you please get that container?"

"What is it?"

"Stuffed mushrooms. I made them for the party."

They put her suitcase and the container in the backseat and then got in the car. As soon as they sat down Annie held out her hand. "Your phone." She said, looking at him with her formidable face.

"What?"

"Give me your phone. I'm not going to sit here while you text the whole way back to Greendale."

"Annie, I know how to multitask."

"Jeff, every time I'm in your car I'm always scared you'll get into an accident because you can't keep your eyes off your phone. I won't go through that for two straight hours."

He looked at her for a few moments before he handed it to her, surprised he gave in so easily. She grinned as she put it in the pocket of her sweater. "If anyone calls I'll take it. Just think of me as your car assistant."

"Can you wear your hair in a beehive and say 'can do Mr. Winger'?"

"Only if you drink martinis and come up with ad slogans."

They drove for several minutes in silence as Jeff searched for a decent radio station. After finally finding one he figured both of them could stand he looked over at Annie. She was staring out the window with a sad expression on her face. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

He knew from her tone that something was bothering her. Taking a guess he said "Did something happen when you were at your cousin's?"

"No, I had a good time. Until…" She shook her head in frustration. "When I got to the train station and found out the train wasn't running I called Karen and asked if she'd pick me up and let me stay over for one more night. She said her boyfriend just came back from seeing his family and she couldn't come get me. When I asked her again she said 'I'm sorry you're stuck. But now that my boyfriend's here I want to spend time with him'."

Jeff looked at Annie as she scoffed in annoyance. "Wow. That really sucks Annie."

"So basically I was just there to distract her until her boyfriend came back. I guess I know where I stand when it comes to her."

Jeff gripped the steering wheel, feeling like an ass for being so reluctant to come get her. "I'm sorry."

"At least one thing came out of it. It showed me who I can truly rely on in my life. I knew one of you guys would come get me. Although I was pleasantly surprised you volunteered to do it. Abed and Troy would have gone no problem. Same with Shirley or Britta. But you. That was a surprise."

Jeff swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable that she thought of him as her selfless savior. "Annie, I didn't completely volunteer to do this."

"I know." She looked at him as she said it. But from the tone in her voice he could tell she wasn't upset. She was rather stating a fact. "I know they had to guilt you into coming. But the point is you came. You drove two hours out of your way to pick me up, where she wouldn't even take ten minutes to come get me."

"I would have come. I may have needed poking and prodding to do it, but I wouldn't have just left you high and dry like that. Besides, I figured I still owed you for bailing when you were moving."

"This is true." She took his phone out and stated fiddling with it. After a few moments she grinned as 'Kiss From A Rose' filled the car.

"Are you serious Annie?"

"Come on Jeff. You know the words." She grinned maddeningly at him as she started to sing. "_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._"

He started to tell her to cut it out, but he couldn't help laughing at how much she was getting into it. What the hell, he thought. It's just the two of you.

"_Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know, that when it snows? My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey!" _

They were having such a good time singing they didn't notice the car next to them change lanes without looking. The car crashed into them, sending Jeff's car spinning around like a top. Jeff fought to regain control when another car slammed head on into the passenger side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Annie? Is she ok?"

"All Right Mr. Winger. Just follow the light with your eyes."

"Where's Annie?"

"First follow the light Mr. Winger."

The doctor kept a firm hand on his shoulder as Jeff moved his eyes up and down, then side to side, as he looked at the pen light the doctor shined in his face. "There doesn't appear to be any neurological damage, and while we'll need to take some x-rays to confirm it don't appear that you have any broken bones. You're extremely lucky Mr. Winger. Most people don't survive a car crash of that level, let alone walk away with barely a scratch."

"Where's Annie?" He repeated.

"I don't know where Ms. Edison is right now. If you'll just-hey get back here."

Jeff ignored the doctor as he tore out of the exam room, looking frantically around for Annie. The last time he saw her she was laying on a gurney unconscious and being put in the other ambulance. Horrible thoughts kept swimming through his head. What if she was broken, or paralyzed? Or what if-. He almost threw up at the mere thought of Annie not being here in the world, making everyone's life a little bit brighter. He frantically raced through the hospital, giving no thought to his actions or how he appeared. His only care right now was finding his Annie.

"ANNIE!" He skidded to a stop in the entrance of an exam room. Two people were staring back at him. One was a disgruntled doctor. The other was Annie.

"Sir, this is a hospital. You can't just run around screaming and causing a ruckus."

"It's ok, he's with me. We were both in the car when it crashed." Annie said.

Although the doctor still looked angry, her eyes seemed to soften slightly. "Oh, so this is the Jeff you kept insisting you needed to see. I hope you're worth the effort young man. I had to threaten to sedate Ms. Edison to keep her here to perform an examination." She got up as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck. "I'll be back in a minute with your test results Ms. Edison."

As the doctor walked out of the room Jeff went over to Annie to look at her. He was relieved to see her sitting up and wide awake. Aside from some bruises on her arms she appeared to be fine. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly, too relieved to say anything. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" He said as he finally pulled back.

"Good actually. My head is killing me, but otherwise I feel fine."

Jeff sat down on a stool next to the exam table, surprised at how calm she was about all this. It seemed strange that he was going to pieces while the girl who had once freaked out over a missing pen could handle surviving a car crash so well. Or maybe it wasn't that much of a shock. She had already gone through more than most people her age did. Maybe her past made her one of those people who freaked out over the little things, but could take it in stride when the real shit hit the fan.

"When we get back I'm calling the car dealership to thank them for selling me the model with side air bags."

"Aw. That's really nice. I doubt they get a lot of thank you calls."

"Well, they deserve that and more if they helped keep you alive and in my life."

They looked at each other, both surprised at what Jeff said. Before they could reflect more on it the doctor came back in the room. "Mr. Winger, can you please wait outside while I go over Ms. Edison's test results."

"He's my boyfriend, and my emergency contact. He can stay." Annie said.

Jeff glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before wrapping his arm around her, trying to play the part. "Yup, I'm her boyfriend."

The doctor looked at them for a few moments before she took the x-rays and put them up on the board. "Well Ms. Edison, you're an extremely lucky woman. There doesn't appear to be any broken bones or internal damage and you don't have a concussion. Oh, and the pregnancy test they ran came back negative."

"It's just standard. They give one to every woman who gets x-raxed." Annie said to dispel the look of shock on Jeff's face, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"So it seems you'll be able to leave in a little bit. You're going to be sore for the next few days. I'm going to write you a prescription for cyclobenzaprine. It's a muscle relaxer that should help with any pain you'll have."

"Actually" Jeff said as he saw Annie tense up. "My girlfriend has a low tolerance for prescription painkillers. Anything stronger then aspirin would put her into shock and kill her."

Annie mouthed 'thank you' to Jeff as the doctor put away her prescription pad. "Well, if that's the case then just take whatever over the counter pain reliever you usually take."

The three of them looked to the door as the doctor who had been examining Jeff burst into the room, followed by a security guard. "Mr. Winger, if you don't finish your exam I'm afraid I'll have to-."

"Marcus." Annie's doctor said. "This man just wanted to make sure his girlfriend was all right. I'm sure he'll be cooperative now that he knows she's fine."

"Sure. Just let me make a quick call." Jeff asked Annie if he could borrow her phone, since his was damaged in the crash, and went out into the hallway to call Britta.

"_Annie. Where are you two?" _

"Britta, its Jeff."

"_Jeff. Why are you calling from Annie's phone?" _

"We're at the hospital. We were in a car accident."

"_The hospital. Oh please, I'm not falling for that one again. What, there was a end of the year sale at the Gap? Did you promise to buy Annie a new bag if she went along with you?" _

"Britta, I'm serious."

"_Sure you are._"

Jeff groaned in frustration and walked into the exam room. "You try to convince her." He said as he handed Annie her phone and walked out of the room. He shook his head as he leaned against the wall. He knew he lied to the group a lot. And now like the boy who cried wolf, it was coming back to haunt him.

After a few moments Annie stuck her head out of the door and handed Jeff the phone. "Britta wants to talk to you." She said as she went back into the room.

"Hello?"

"_Jeff, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" _

"I'm fine. Just some bruises and such."

"_Well where are you? We'll come get you." _

"I'm not sure where we are right now. We were only driving for about ten minutes when we crashed, so we're still pretty far from Greendale. I don't know when we'll be able to leave, so I'll call you back when we know what's going on."

"_Ok. Shirley's in the other room. I'll tell her and she can talk to you." _

"No! I don't want to talk to everyone just yet. Shirley will want to know every detail, Troy will sob, Abed will link what happened to some movie, and Pierce, I don't know, will probably say something horribly offensive. It'll take forever to get off the phone with them and I just want to get this over with so we can leave. Just tell them we were in a crash, we're both fine, and we'll call when we're released."

"_Ok. Jeff, I'm really glad you both are all right." _

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

With that Jeff hung up the phone and went back into the exam room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jeff stood in front of the motel he was pretty sure this would fall under one of those 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' insistences. By the time he and Annie were finally able to leave the hospital it was just about 9 o'clock. The hospital desk worker told them there was a motel up the road if they wanted to stay in the area for the night. They decided it might be best to stay there then have someone pick them up in the middle of the night. So after finding out it wasn't completely filled up they called the group to let them know what was happening.

The group was of course concerned for them because of their crash (Jeff's predictions as to how they'd take the news turned out to be fairly accurate) and they wanted to come get them. Jeff and Annie had to listen to them argue on speakerphone on who could and couldn't go (Britta and Pierce were too drunk, Abed needed to first download appropriate music for a road trip adventure). Finally Jeff and Annie were able to tell them they found a place to stay for the night and they would call them in the morning.

Of course, the plan didn't seem that great once they actually arrived at the motel. For one thing, it looked like the Bates motel. Jeff kept expecting to see Anthony Perkins jump out in a wig holding a knife. Then when Jeff went to check in he discovered that they only had one room available, meaning he and Annie would have to share it. He had hoped they could get rooms next to each other and hang out until they went to bed. Sharing a room together seemed like it would be adding gasoline to a fire.

Jeff looked over as Annie came back from the convenience store next to the motel, holding a large paper bag. "They only had one room left." He said.

Annie's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "Oh, ok. I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just get inside, I'm freezing."

They walked over to room seven and unlocked the door. As they went into the room the first thing they noticed was there was only one large bed in the room. Jeff looked at it apprehensively before stepping back out of the room. "I'm just going to see if they have a roll away bed or something."

Annie grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him back inside as she closed the door. "Don't be silly. We're, both mature adults. We can share a bed without worrying about…" They looked at each other before she let out a nervously giggle. "I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Jeff sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote, only to see the TV remain turned off. He checked to make sure it was plugged in and tried the power button on the TV itself, but it didn't turn on. "The TV doesn't work."

"What was that?" Annie said over the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.

"I said the TV doesn't work!"

Annie came out of the bathroom, twirling a hand towel wrapped around her neck. "Oh. I haven't missed seeing the ball drop in years."

"I can't remember the last time I was sober enough to see the ball drop."

She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the paper bag and sat down on the bed. "I'm sure you've spent the last several new years in bed with some woman at a party, having a good time while everyone outside is counting down the ball drop. 'Ten, nine, eight.'"

Jeff let out a laugh as he joined her on the bed. "You've got a dirty mind Ms. Edison. What did you end up getting from the seven eleven knockoff?"

Annie turned the bag over and dumped the contents onto the bed. Most of it was snack food like candy, cookies, snack cakes, chips, soda. But there was also a container of chicken fingers among the items. Annie opened the container and held it up to Jeff. "There was only one container left so we'll have to share. The guy guaranteed they were made this afternoon."

"Right, cause convenient store workers are always full of integrity." Jeff took a chicken finger and bit into it. "Not bad. Not as good as the ones at Greendale, but better than I expected."

"Maybe you just need to have a little faith in people's word." Annie said as she helped herself to a finger.

"Annie, I was a lawyer. I lived and breathed not only my own lies, but the lies of everyone around me. Believe me, most people aren't honest."

"I know people lie Jeff. I just like to think not everyone lies about every aspect of their life."

Jeff chewed on another chicken finger as he opened a can of coke and took a sip. "Well, you're one of the rare people who can make others not want to lie. Or at the very least feel bad about it when they do."

She looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what to say to me."

Jeff thought about what she said as he took another drink of coke. Sometimes he felt like he had no idea what was the right thing to say when he was with Annie. And other times it was like she was the easiest person in the world for him to talk to.

"You're probably the person I try the least to manipulate. I kind of just barrel through with you. Sometimes I end up saying the right thing, and other times I clearly don't. But basically you're the person I'm most honest with."

Annie inched over and pressed her hand over Jeff's forehead. "Are you sure you're fine after what happened? Cause this doesn't sound like the Jeff I know."

"After what happened today I'm kind of feeling a new need for honesty with you." He looked into her eyes, feeling like he could get lost in them as he often did. "Annie, when I came to all I could think about was you. The whole time I kept thinking 'she has to be all right, because if she isn't'…" Jeff stopped as he felt himself choke up.

Nodding in understanding Annie took Jeff's hand and held it, gently running her thumb over his wrist. "I know. It was the same with me. I kept trying to find you and see if you were ok. They had to physically stop me and threaten to give me a sedative if I didn't calm down."

"That's my Annie. Never give up without a fight." Jeff said as he brushed some hair out of her face. As he touched her face they looked at each other, feeling that familiar feeling of attraction between them. Jeff ran his hands down her sides as they leaned into each other. Just before their lips met Annie pulled away, hissing in pain.

"Annie, are you ok? I didn't-"

"I'm just a bit tender from the crash."

"Well, we don't have to…I mean…I'm happy just being with you."

Annie grinned as she opened a package of M&Ms. "Who would have thought big bad cool guy Jeff is really a softy at heart." She said as she playfully tossed a green one at him.

"Hey!" He laughed as he grabbed a package of junior mints. "Two can play this game." They spend the next few minutes throwing candy at each other, their aim growing worse as they went on from laughing so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, you were seven when you saw your first slasher movie?" Jeff said in surprise.

After their candy fight (where the room had become littered with junior mints and M&Ms) they had both gotten comfortable on the bed and dug into the rest of the snacks Annie had gotten, while learning previously unknown tidbits about each other.

"I would have figured you'd see movies about rainbows and kittens until you were at least in your teens."

"Jeff!" she mocked indignation as she took a chip from the open bag. "I didn't mean to see it, it was an accident."

"And how does a seven year old see Scream accidently?"

"One weekend I woke up early and went downstairs to watch TV so I wouldn't wake up my parents. When I had gone to bed the night before my Little Pony Princess video, shut up." She scolded as Jeff laughed. "Was in the VCR. So I pressed play and instead of my movie I saw Drew Barrymore answering a ringing phone. My parents must have watched it after I went to bed and left it in the VCR."

"And you kept watching it."

"At first it seemed ok. And then…" She shuttered at the memory. "I basically sat there clutching my stuffed bunny in terror until the part where she's hanging from a tree. Then I just started screaming and crying until my parents ran into the room. For months after that I had to sleep with the hall light on and I'd freak out anytime the phone rang."

"Wow. Not only did you see a really scary movie at seven, but you saw the scariest part. No wonder you were frightened."

"What was the first horror movie you saw?"

Jeff thought about it for a second as he helped himself to a handful of chips. "It was one of the Friday the 13th movies. I went with friends to see some animated movie and we ended up sneaking in to see it."

"Were you scared?"

"No. Maybe a little." He admitted as Annie gave him one of her signature 'Annie Looks'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you spent all night helping Britta find her cat? Aw!" Annie grinned lovingly as she imagined Jeff searching for the visually impaired feline.

"Ok, first of all Annie, that thing was anything but cute. We found it in about two minutes. But the damn thing kept running away as soon as you'd get near it. We weren't searching for it all night; we were more chasing and trying to herd it all night. And second, it really was your fault."

"How was it my fault?"

"You asked me to drop off notes for Britta because she was sick. I did and when I opened her door the stupid cat ran out."

"It was still good you helped her. Both in getting her cat and giving her class notes when she had the flu."

Jeff grinned, enjoying that he was about to burst Annie's bubble. "Annie, Britta wasn't in class that day because she had the flu. She had gone out drinking the night before and was too hung over to come to class."

Annie's eyes widened as she absorbed this information. "That liar! Well, next time she's sick and asks me for notes, I'm going to now need medical confirmation."

"So now not only does Abed have rules against lending out movies, now you have rules against giving out notes."

"Well, maybe I'll let someone else take notes. It'll be nice to take a break."

"Annie, you couldn't stop taking class notes if you tried."

Annie rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, sitting up in surprise. "Jeff, it's after 1am. We completely miss ringing in the New Year."

"Really?" Jeff said as he also sat up. "Hu? I would have thought we'd at least have heard others yelling out 'Happy New Year'."

"Well, it might be a late, but Happy New Year Jeff."

"Happy New Year Annie."

They started to go in to hug, but almost instinctively they instead kissed. This time they didn't try to touch each other. But when they pulled back several minutes later both of them felt a little light headed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"The last time I saw my dad was when I was ten."

Annie sat in silence, listening intently to Jeff. Jeff never talked about his father. She wasn't even sure how the topic had come up. But somehow he had decided to open up to her about it.

"He came over to pick up some dress shirts. I stood in the hallway as he searched his closet for them, while my mother kept yelling at him, telling him what a terrible person he was. When he came out of the bedroom he knelt in front of me and said 'Jeffrey, I have to go away for a while. But I promise I'll see you again. I'll come by in a few weeks and take you to a football game. Just you and me'. And then he left. And I never saw him again,"

"Jeff." Annie softly said as she gently placed her hand on his forearm.

"At first I would wait by the phone for him to call, telling me he was coming by to take me to a game. Every time it rang I thought it was him. But it never was. Then when he didn't come I blamed my mom, thinking he wouldn't come by because the two of them always fought. Then I blamed myself, thinking I had done something to make him not want to see me."

Though he didn't make a sound a few tears ran down his cheeks. As he wiped them away he looked at Annie, who had a little smile on her face. Her eyes widened as she quickly held up her hands. "No Jeff, I swear I'm not making fun of you. It's just, you didn't pretend you had allergies or anything stupid like that to try and defend yourself for crying. It's nice." As she started ducking her head in shame he put his finger under her chin and raised her head back up.

"I am sorry Jeff."

Jeff pulled Annie in closer to him, putting an arm around her as she leaned into him. They laid on the bed in silence, not saying anything while he absentmindedly played with her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't get one on your lower back."

After laying in silence for a while they started talking about lighter topics. After discussing various things their conversation veered into the topic of tattoos, specifically what she should get and where it should go if Annie decided to get one.

"What's wrong with one on your lower back?"

"Because that's where almost every girl gets a tattoo. If you're going to get one rise above the cliché. And besides, do you really want to go around with a tramp stamp for the rest of your life."

"Why do they call it a tramp stamp?"

Jeff laughed, enjoying when Annie's naïveity came out (which happened less and less the longer he knew her). "Its call a tramp stamp because generally a woman with a tattoo on her lower back sleeps with people easily."

"Oh! Really!" She said in a high voice before shaking her head. "Ok, then that's out. What about on the inside of my arm?"

"That's a good place. Just don't get a guy's name, because you'll feel really stupid when you break up with him and you're stuck with his name for the rest of your life."

"Well, what if I knew I was going to be with this guy for the rest of my life?" She said as she ran her fingers on the inside of Jeff's arm.

Jeff gently wrapped his fingers around hers as he looked into her eyes. "If that's the case, I'd only do that if you knew the guy wanted to be with you for the rest of his life."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight hit Jeff's face as he opened his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked down and saw Annie sprawled completely on top of him like a cat. Her shirt had ridden up during the night, revealing her lower back. She's too good for a tramp stamp, Jeff thought as he gently petted her hair. It was odd, he thought. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked touching woman's hair. But for some reason he couldn't help playing with Annie's hair.

It took some maneuvering, but Jeff managed to pull himself out from under her without waking Annie up. After using the bathroom he opened the front door and stood in the doorway. A man in a wrinkled tux and a woman in a little black dress were packing up their car. They both were wearing paper party hats and carrying noisemakers.

Jeff wasn't sure where things stood with him and Annie at the moment. Aside from their fairly chaste kiss they hadn't really done anything last night. And yet he couldn't remember ever feeling closer to anyone before then he felt right now. They had both opened up, telling each other things they rarely, if ever, talked about.

He kept trying to deny that they had anything between them. But last night seemed to prove that she was special to him, in a way he didn't think he could ever find. Yesterday also proved how fickle fate could be. He almost lost her yesterday. He couldn't take the chance of letting her go only to have her taken away from him.

Jeff looked over as Annie squirmed and gently moaned. He sat down next to her as she opened her eyes. "Morning Annie."

"Morning Jeff. What time is it?"

Jeff glanced over at the clock. "Almost 8:30."

Annie sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I wish I could have gotten my bag so I'd have change of clothes with me. I don't even have a toothbrush or-."

"Annie." She looked at him with her full on Disney look as he suppressed a yawn. "About last night."

"Jeff, you don't have to say anything."

"Annie, last night was amazing." Her eyes seemed to get even bigger as he kept talking. "I know we didn't do anything except talk, but I've never felt closer to someone then I have right now."

"Jeff."

"Annie, yesterday I was terrified that you were no longer in my life. And…" He hesitated, not wanting to sound too cheesy. Oh fuck it, he thought, I'm saying what I feel. "I don't want to lose you or not be with you anymore. I-." Before Jeff could finish his sentence Annie's lips met his, silently confirming they were more than friends right now.

They spent the next two hours making out on the bed, only leaving when the motel manager came by to remind them they had to check out.

**I swear this was originally just supposed to be a friend story, but it seems the shipper in me couldn't help it heading in the direction it ended up in. **


End file.
